A Walk in the Park
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Valentine's Day and Gohan has been asked out by Erasa of all people, yet Videl sees this as a perfect oppurtunity to spy on Gohan, yet is she really the one with the master plan?


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

...

To Videl, this day was sickening to say the least. The waft of roses penetrated the air and the amount of gossip was sickening, not to mention the number of boys from her class along with other classes pestering her about a potential date. Of course, today was Valentine's Day and love was in the air. Above her row of love struck idiots she could see a number of couples sitting next to each other, arms wrapped around one another as they looked into each other's eyes with a long stare of romance and passion. It wasn't sickening for the Satan girl to say the least, rather it was more annoying than anything else. While the thought of actually going out with one of these boys was slightly appealing she knew her father would have everything against it. While he didn't talk to her much these days, she still knew that he cared for her...and in all honesty she was happy with that.

Her attention shifted sideways where her eyes fell onto Gohan who was having a little trouble of his own. Like her, he had been approached by all members of the opposite gender, wishing to claim Gohan as their Valentine. It wouldn't be Videl who saved him however, but rather the perpetual blonde that sat next to her. "Sorry girls, but Gohan's my Valentine," proclaimed Erasa and for the slightest of moments everything went silent.

Like Videl, Erasa had a plethora of people wishing to become her Valentine and she would usually take her pick. For her to actually go out of her way and select somebody who wasn't actually paying attention to her was unheard of. Before a mass riot could occur however, the teacher came in and the commotion seemed to die down as people returned to their seats, some seething with jealousy while others were looking at the two and realising how cute they looked together. Videl however eyed them off with curiosity as a fiendish plan began to form in her mind.

"I'd love to be your Valentine Erasa," said Gohan smiling as the teacher prepared for the day'' lesson.

"Aw, that's so cute," said Erasa clasping her hands together.

"One question though, what's a Valentine?"

...

The scene outside of Orange Star High at the end of the day was peculiar but not unexpected to say the least. A number of new couples walked away from the school entrance hand in hand, while others looked between one another bashfully, afraid to maintain eye contact for too long. Then there were those who were running away from the building as fast as their legs could take them, tears streaming down their face. In between all of this however, was Gohan and Erasa, the former handing his blonde counterpart her phone back. "Yea, mum says that it's alright for me to hang around with you for a few hours," said Gohan, happily not having to quote the exact words that Chichi had said.

"Yay!" squealed Erasa happily jumping up and down. "This is going to be so much fun, what do you want to do first?"

"I'm not quite sure, this whole thing is new to me," said Gohan nervously rubbing the back of his head. Apart from a very one sided date with Angela, Gohan's perspective on relationships was lacking to say the least.

"Sorry, forgot about that," said Erasa brushing the situation off before she clapped her hands together. "I know, let's go get some ice cream!" Gohan had little say in the decision however as Erasa grabbed his hand and he was dragged through the street, the two quickly blending in with the crowd. However a single set of eyes was sharpened onto them as Videl peered around the corner.

"So why are we tracking nerd boy and Erasa again?" asked Sharpner who had been dragged along.

"Just shut up and follow," said Videl not wanting to lose Erasa and Gohan in the crowd, knowing that with the number of people out on the street today it would be easy to miss their friends. Blending in with the crowd, Videl walked at a brisk pace while for some reason, Sharpner decided to play the role of more of a snooping detective and was hunched over as he moved while crouching. This was swiftly stopped however by a scowling Videl whose gaze alone forced Sharpner's back to straighten at a remarkable rate.

Yet despite putting on her war face, Videl couldn't help but ponder over Sharpner's question as she began to wonder just why she was following Gohan and Erasa in the first place. Her first thought was that it was loyalty to her friends to make sure that nothing went wrong, yet deep down she knew that was a fabricated answer and nothing more. Shaking her head to clear her mind, her eyes focused forwards once again as she resumed her snooping of her friends.

...

"Thank you," said Gohan as he took the ice cream from the salesman, the cheery fellow tilting his hat in the hybrid's direction. Whilst Gohan could have eaten more, he had opted for two scoops thinking that if he had ordered twenty he would be refused service. Skilfully, he weaved his way through the crowd without a single drip of the ice cream falling off of either of the cones. On the other side, he found Erasa sitting at a nearby park bench waiting for him, a petite smile caressing her face as Gohan got close to her.

"Cheers for that," said Erasa taking the designated cone, a single boysenberry flavoured scope adorning the wafer cone.

"So what now?" asked Gohan as he took a seat next to his date, taking a lick of his ice cream as he did so.

"We've never gotten the chance to talk one on one, I wanted to take this opportunity to get to know you better," said Erasa turning to face Gohan, although the Son boy couldn't help but wonder if that line had been scripted. Despite Erasa wanting this to be a conversation between her and Gohan, she and him were both unaware of Sharpner and Videl hiding behind nearby trees.

"I don't get it Videl," said Sharpner.

"I said no and that's final," stated Videl in a hushed voice as to not be heard.

"But why won't you..."

"For the last time no!" said Videl trying desperately to not allow her voice to increase in volume.

"I just wanted some ice cream," grumbled Sharpner under his breath, upset that Videl wouldn't allow him to blow their cover for a cold treat. There was silence between them for a little bit as they tried to listen in on Gohan and Erasa, but the distance and the constant noise of the city prevented them from hearing much if anything at all. Yet Videl knew that getting any closer raised the possibility of them getting spotted.

"...Ever since then I've lived with my mother and my brother out in the mountain areas," concluded Gohan, having answered Erasa's question. Having known that be would be interrogated eventually, he had mentally prepared himself for bending the truth into only a half truth when people asked about his family. Strangely enough though, he had always imagined that it would have been Videl asking these questions, definitely not in this sort of environment however.

"I'm so sorry about your father," said Erasa, turning her face towards the nearby pond.

"What say we go for a little walk?" suggested Gohan trying to lift the mood. Erasa turned towards him and nodded in approval before they both stood up. Making their way deeper into the park, Videl and Sharpner still trailed through the trees but from a safe distance, wondering as to where Gohan was leading Erasa. Videl's mind quickly delved into the darkest possible thought, the idea that Gohan was leading Erasa to a secluded place where nobody would hear the sound of the blonde girl's screams. Shaking her head, Videl quickly realised that she was simply over thinking things and from her knowledge of the boy from the mountains he wouldn't do anything like that. Yet she was still trailing after them and she had little idea why.

"So tell me about your family?" asked Gohan striking conversation.

"Not much to tell really," said Erasa. "I live at home with my sister, mother and father, the typical family setting. Mum works at the flower shop while dad's an accountant. My sister finished school two years ago and is in her second year of studying medicine at colleague."

"Did you say medicine?" stated Gohan in disbelief.

"Yep, she teaches me small things from time to time as well."

"Never would have picked that," said Gohan trying to take this information in.

"Hey, you've never even seen any of my results so don't go making judgement calls on me without proof," said Erasa trying to put her foot down.

"I'm sorry for assuming," apologized Gohan as the two of them stopped amongst the trees, leaves littering the path beneath their feet, only another individual sharing the path as he walked towards the pair. "Guess we both have our little secrets."

"And that's what I like about you Gohan. There's so much about you that I don't know and that's what makes our relationship so much fun," said Erasa smiling broadly. "You're sweet, caring, smart and that's only the start. After today, I can safely say that..."

The blonde was cut off however as the only other man who had been in the immediate vicinity closed the gap, in an instant pulling an old fashioned revolver out of his coat pocket and aiming it at the two of them. "Give me everything you have!" he demanded in a gruff voice.

Instantly Gohan stood in front of Erasa, protecting the blonde who was already reaching for her purse. "Don't worry Erasa, I'll protect you," he said in a calm voice, clearly the weapon aimed at him did little to frighten the teenager.

"Don't play hero kid, just give me your money," said the man, starting to shake a little, the barrel of the gun rattling slightly against the metal body. Videl wanted to leap out and strike the man down with every fibre of her body, it was only by being tightly held by Sharpner that she was unable to do so.

"Let me go," she grunted wanting to get her hands on the crook who was pointing a weapon at her friends.

"So you can show brains and Erasa that we've been stalking them all this time, what do you reckon will happen to your friendship then?" asked Sharpner being surprisingly rational. Immediately Videl's struggling ceased as Sharpner's words hit her hard. "Anyway, Gohan's not stupid; he's not going to do anything reckless," concluded Sharpner hoping that the mountain boy wouldn't make him eat his words.

"Just walk away now and we'll forget this ever happened," stated Gohan, staring at the man in front of him with unblinking eyes.

"Gohan what are you doing?" asked Erasa, scared for his safety.

"Why would I walk away without anything, stop stalling and give me everything you have," said the man becoming more nervous as to the possibility that somebody would watch him the longer he stood there. He looked left and right as beads of sweat quickly formed on his brow. "I'm not kidding around, I'll shoot you if I have to."

"No you won't," said Gohan coldly as he stepped forward, the man backing away as the teenager pushed forward.

"What are you talking 'bout kid?" said the man still trying to make it seem like he had the upper hand.

"As soon as you shoot that gun, you won't be able to hide, people will flood in from all directions to see what the commotion is about and you'll become a wanted criminal. That weapon can only hold six bullets, not nearly enough to make a clean get away and when you get caught you'll be looking at up to twelve years in prison. Now think about it, is mugging a couple of teenagers really that worth it?" asked Gohan, talking as if he were a police negotiator. By now the man was shaking ridiculously, before focusing and looking as if he was going to pull the trigger but fear once again took over him as he saw Gohan's sharp eyes change to a turquoise colour if only for a second. Without a moment's hesitation, the man lowered the gun and fled in the opposite direction, running as fast as his legs could take him.

Videl and Sharpner had heard the whole conversation, there being no crowd to drown out the noise. Sharpner was looking at Gohan with a sense of awe, the black haired boy having seemed to do the ridiculous and come out unscathed. Videl however had used this opportunity to see whether or not Gohan was the Great Saiyaman but he had defied all expectations and instead of punching the guy out, had managed to talk the man out of doing anything irrational. A slight smile crossed her lips, realising that all violent problems didn't have to be solved with violence.

"Oh my god Gohan," said Erasa only just able to find her breath after the horrendous experience. "How did you do that?"

"Trust me, it's harder to convince my brother that it's a bad idea to stick knives in the toaster," admitted Gohan turning to face the blonde, rubbing the back of his head.

"But what if he'd shot you?" asked Erasa.

"He couldn't," said Gohan which made the blonde girl look at him confused. "He gave it away when the cage rattled against the frame of the gun, it was too repetitive and made more of a sound than it would have had there been bullets in there. The gun was never loaded in the first place."

"Alright, I'm a hundred percent convinced now."

"Convinced of what?" asked Gohan.

"That you are perfect for Videl!" stated the blonde and for the longest of moments there was nothing but silence at the declaration, even the wind seemed to stop blowing.

"What!" exclaimed Gohan and it was only Sharpner slamming his hand over Videl's mouth that prevented her from doing the same.

"Like I was saying before, you're calm, caring and an all-round good guy. You just approached an armed man like Videl would but despite you going about it differently you both walked away unharmed. Both you and her know what it's like to live with only a single parent, from what you've told me today you two go hand in hand perfectly." Gohan's analytical mind was running in overtime, trying to convey what the blonde was saying as she smiled before turning towards the park. "You can come out now Videl!"

Gohan blinked in confusion, having been able to sense Videl and Sharpner the entire time but wondered as to how Erasa had known of them. A minute passed before both of the begrudgingly walked out from behind the trees, a look of adorning their face. "How did you know we were here?" asked Sharpner.

"Videl's my bff, I knew what she was going to do before we even left school," said Erasa in a cheery tone. "Although I have to say I'm surprised you're here Sharpner."

"I didn't have much choice in the matter," he said with a shrug of the shoulders before his mind began to work overtime. "You could say that Videl dragged me here on a date."

"Get real," muttered Videl, quickly crushing Sharpner's hopes.

"Anyway, Videl, Gohan, here are two tickets for the session of the movies which start in an hour and you two are going even if I have to force you," said Erasa pulling two tickets out of her purse.

"You planned this entire thing?" stated Gohan, coming to the realisation that Erasa had been plotting this for what must have been some time. His only response however was Erasa sticking her tongue out playfully as she forced the tickets into Gohan's hands.

"Thanks for the date Gohan and don't be late," she said to Gohan and Videl respectively before grabbing Sharpner by the arm. "Come on, you're treating me to a crepe," she said to her fellow blonde who could only mutter incoherently as he was dragged away by a second girl that day. For a while Videl and Gohan could only look at the disappearing duo before they turned to face one another, looking between each other awkwardly.

"So...umm..." started Gohan but was unable to find the words to describe anything at that given moment.

"I can't believe that just happened," said Videl shaking her head slightly.

"Me neither," admitted Gohan rubbing the back of his head. "So what now?"

"Well we can either walk away and forget this ever happened," said Videl listing the two possibilities. "Or we can humour Erasa by going to this movie."

"I don't have any plans," said Gohan.

"Fine then, we'll go this movie," said Videl in what seemed a monotonous voice. Despite that, after having watched Gohan stare down the barrel of a gun, even if he did know that it wasn't loaded, was impressive to say the least, she had quickly grown to respect the country boy. "But you're treating me to ice-cream."

"Done," said Gohan as he handed Videl the ticket, their fingertips brushing against one another for longer than necessary before the two of them began to walk down the path side by side, smiles unknowingly adorning their faces.

...

**My application for Team Dragon Star's Valentine's contest. I need your support in the form of reviews to help me win against my fellow competitors. Review generously.**


End file.
